


Befriending the demon

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: WWE Immortals (Video Game), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Demon! Glenn Jacobs|Kane, Demon! Mark Calaway|UnderTaker, Faun! Daniel Bryan, WWE Immortals AU, White Witch! Trish Stratus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Trish's White Witch is inspired by Emma Frost.





	1. Daniel Bryan

Daniel Bryan, that's what people called him by, sat on a rock, not happy due to two things.

  1. Tripe H refuse to talk to him
  2. He got beef jerky (He is a vegetarian) and a trail mix bar.



 

 

Opening the trail mix bar, the bearded faun man bit in it hard, being from a faun community himself, they relied on berries and crops.

 

Daniel was about to take a second bite when he heard a rustle, then the faun froze, then someone called out, "Are you eating the beef jerky, Goat Face?"

Then Daniel's face went red with rage, "I HAVE A BEARD, I AM A FAUN, DON'T CALL THAT NAME EVER AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

Gripping the beef jerky, Daniel open it and throw towards the bushes.

 

There are someone eating the beef jerky, judging by loud smacking and chewing noises. The faun crept closer and closer, the man, but it appeared demonic like to him. The fauns from the community where he is from had no idea what a demon looks like. This demon's skin was red with black rock-like texture marks across his chest and thigh area. It's mask appear to made out of stone with messy brownish-black hair hung across his shoulders like snakes on a gorgon.

 

"No wonder why you demons are r-" but it was cut off by a shriek as a different demon, but this time looking corpse like, carrying a man, who look beat up.

 

"Hello, Kane." It spoke to Kane


	2. Trish Stratus

"Gross." Trish growled, she had hated it when her clothes get dirty from the muck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trish's White Witch is inspired by Emma Frost.

**Author's Note:**

> * A faun are basically goat people from Rome Mythology. Well, expect in his AU, Daniel is not interested in sexual activities.


End file.
